


The Rule's on Fire

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist challenge, various characters from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule's on Fire

**Characters:** Fish Mooney, Selina Kyle, Jim Gordon, Carmine Falcone, Liza, Oswald Cobblepot, Harvey Bullock, Bruce Wayne, Renee Montoya, Barbara Kean, Edward Nygma  
 **Pairings:** Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (hinted), Renee Montoya/Barbara Kean, Edward Nygma/Kristen Kringle  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for season 01

**Objection (Tango) - Shakira**

Fish had never felt like this.   
Powerless, hopeless. Like everything she had always fought for had become ashes beneath her feet.   
She wanted to scream her frustration, she wanted to have revenge, to...  
She wanted to _kill him_.   
That disgusting, pathetic penguin who took everything away from her.   
She closed her eyes, her thoughts lingering in those images, of Oswald Cobblepot dead, covered in blood, tortured, in pain.   
She couldn’t help but smile.   
She would’ve come back. She would have danced on his dead body, laughing in his pale face, laughing at his sad, sad life, and then she would’ve been satisfied.   
Nobody puts Fish Mooney in a corner. 

**Right Now – One Direction**

Selina.   
She had some issues with that name.   
She didn’t want people to call her that, it brought memories of a person she wasn’t anymore.   
She thought about Bruce, a lot.   
They weren’t happy thoughts, nor sad. Selina just knew it was impossible for her to call him ‘friend’, to help him, to give him some hope, ‘cause she knew way too well she would’ve wanted something in change of that, and she would’ve been betrayed, as usual.   
Bruce Wayne wanted her to help catching his parent’s murderer, that was it.   
Selina would’ve helped him, with all her heart, she would’ve smiled to him, told him everything was going to be okay.   
Cat couldn’t. 

**Utopia – Within Temptation**

Jim was stressed out.   
He was reaching his boiling point, waiting to burst.   
He thought about Barbara, about his job, about Falcone, Cobblepot, Selina, Bruce.   
And then that damn city.   
Gotham would have been the dead of him, he was sure.   
He couldn’t talk to Harvey, nor to his boss or any of his other co-workers, sure that they couldn’t really understand what the problem was.   
They were drowning in that rotten city since too long now, unable to rise to the surface, unable to do something about it, unable to react. He felt so alone, at times like this.   
He sighed, disgusted by himself.   
Jim didn’t need anybody to make things work.  
If the others failed to see how things were, he would’ve showed them.   
Oh, he would’ve. 

**Caribbean Blue - Enya**

She was like a dream.   
Carmine felt like he was a little boy again, like he was supposed to be protected, like he could actually rely on someone for his own safety.   
He couldn’t, not anymore. It had been years since the last time he felt safe, but that thought couldn’t accompany him in this particular moment, in that room, while she was making tea, smiling from time to time, just like he was the most normal man in the world.   
When she brought the cup to him he put a hand on hers, caressing it.   
“Are you happy, here?” he asked, frowning.  
She smiled again, embarrassed.   
“There’s no other place I’d rather be.”   
And that was enough to keep on dreaming.

**Thank You for the Music - ABBA**

His. _His_.   
All in there was his and his own, and nobody could ever take it back from him.   
Not Fish, who was long gone, not Don Maroni, who had lost his grip on him, not Don Falcone, who had gone long ways to protect him, trusting him like he was his best man.   
And Oswald was. He was the best because he didn’t trust anybody, because he wasn’t inclined to tell the truth, ever, nor to be loyal to anyone but himself.   
They could mock him all they wanted, but he was there, right now, and nobody would’ve stolen his spotlight.  
 _Oswald_. That was the name now, the name of the club and his own.   
Penguin was about to disappear, forever. 

**American Life - Madonna**

Harvey wasn’t happy.   
He wasn’t happy about himself, about his job, about his damn life.   
It was Jim’s fault, he was absolutely sure of that. From the day that hot-headed joke had set foot in the department everything had went down.   
Now he risked his job everyday, Fish was gone, the old good rule was gone, leaving him in a shadow of uncertainness. And he didn’t like that, he liked to be sure of what he was doing.   
He didn’t like to be bribed or to close an eye, cause he still was part of the police, but that was how things worked.   
Harvey watched his partner, sitting right in front of him.   
“What?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“It’s all your damn fault.” the elder muttered, standing up and turning his back to him.   
But, nonetheless, he couldn’t help but smile.   
It felt unusually good, sometime, to do the right thing. 

**He Lives in You – The Lion King**

Bruce looked out the window.   
He wasn’t actually watching something, he just needed to think, and needed to do so without being bothered, without Alfred looking through him, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.   
Sometime he got scared of how the butler could understand him, but still he was happy to have him.   
He was his family, now. He was everything he had.   
Him and the strength he had to find now, the strength which would have brought him his vendetta, which would have saved this city from the corruption within, which would have saved future kids from becoming like he had being that night. Powerless, useless.   
He would have turned into hope. For all of them.   
For himself. 

**Why Don’t We Go There – One Direction**

Montoya had become used to watch her from afar.   
She was beautiful, as always.   
Beautiful, but still so sad.   
Barbara was an addict, she still was, there was no way they could deny that. Just like Montoya was.   
And while the drugs had come and gone in their life, their addiction to each other was the most dangerous.   
She was so close, now. Montoya could reach for her, touch her, make love to her, but it still wouldn’t have erased that look in her eyes, and she started to believe that nothing could.   
Not her, not Gordon, not any drugs in the world.   
She felt like crying, and tried hard to restrain herself from doing so.   
It was time to let her go, no matter how much she loved her.   
Montoya needed not to be an addict, and Barbara was her favorite drug. 

**Scandalous – Mis-Teeq**

It felt so good.   
Her hands felt so good on Barbara’s skin.   
It didn’t matter she was waiting for more manly ones, it didn’t matter she still thought about Jim, he wasn’t really allowed in her mind at times like these.   
The fact that he still made it inside her thoughts, forcing his way into her eyes, into her skin... that too, it didn’t matter.   
She was punishing him, and she was punishing herself.   
And Montoya. Barbara still hadn’t decided what her part was in all of this, but she didn’t care, not really.   
They had hurt each other in the past, and she just wasn’t done.   
She needed to use her the way she felt used.   
And her skin, one day, would have grown accustomed to the fact that it couldn’t feel Jim’s touch anymore.   
This was her final punishment. 

**A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan**

They thought he couldn’t hear them.   
Or maybe they knew he was listening, they just didn’t care.   
Edward wasn’t really bothered by their comments, by their jokes, by the way they always mocked him.   
He only cared about her.   
Mrs. Kringle was particularly beautiful that day. She smiled to him, too, with that shy way of hers which was exactly what he liked about her.   
Kristen. That’s how he liked to call her inside his mind.   
He smiled, walking toward her without a hint of fear.   
“Good morning, Mrs. Kringle.” he said to her, stopping at front of her desk.   
She sighed, looking at him, forcing a smile.   
“Good morning.” she answered, than waited. “What? Do you have a new riddle for me, Nygma?”   
Edward smiled, nodding.   
It was just a matter of time.


End file.
